


Two

by jinwann



Series: Your Heart is My Home [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, girl!Minseok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4757882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinwann/pseuds/jinwann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both their hearts beat to two little drums.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from my ask.fm: "xiuhun finding out they're having twins and then choosing baby names"

They'd set up another appointment just at the cusp of 3 months because Minseon's dizziness and nausea seemed to be getting worse. Minseon had tried her best at assuring Sehun that things were different for everyone and they could wait just a couple weeks for their 3 months checkup. However, Sehun had insisted after yet another day where Minseon was so tired and nauseated that she couldn't go to work and Minseon had finally agreed.

"You may want to sit down for this," the nurse says, smiling as she glances between them. Sehun immediately jumps to worst case scenario and sinks down into the chair off to the side. He threads his fingers with Minseon's and notices how bad his hands are shaking. Minseon also looks worried, and Sehun presses a kiss to her forehead just to ease some of the anxiety she's probably feeling.

The nurse laughs a little under her breath before she turns back to the ultrasound screen. "Here's the first baby," she says, pointing out blobs on the screen. She checks that all the body parts are there and then moves the scope a little farther to the right. "And here's the second baby." She flips a switch on the machine and suddenly the room fills up with the sounds of little drum beats. "You can hear both their heartbeats."

Sehun doesn't register what the nurse had said until Minseon squeezes his finger until it feels like they'll break. Two babies. Twins. And the sound of their little hearts beating nearly makes them cry.

Somehow they maintain all composure until they get in the car and they're halfway home. Minseon starts sniffling, fat tears rolling down her cheeks as she clutches onto Sehun's shirt to keep her grounded. "Twins," she murmurs, using her free hand to wipe the tears on her cheeks. "Sehun, we're having two babies." And she speaks with so much love in her voice that Sehun has to bite down on his lip to stop himself from tearing up too. He takes Minseon's hand from where it's clamped on his shirt and tangles their fingers together. He kisses the back of her palm, still trying to understand the news.

"No more tears, okay? We can do this," he says, squeezing Minseon's hand in his.

Minseon's other hand rests on the slight swell of her belly. "We can."

("And I was not crying!" Minseon later pouts indignantly. "It's double the hormones, okay? This is your fault anyway!")

 

Three months later when Minseon has long since stopped being able to see her toes and things are just starting to feel hectic with two little boys on the way, Sehun slides into bed beside her, kisses her, and then presses two kisses to the taught skin of her belly. He whispers two names against her skin and she immediately breaks out into tears.

Sehun smiles and kisses away her tears, hands sliding around the swell of her belly to her waist. "Both our moms suggested a name for each one. Kyungsoo and Jongin. They sounded perfect."

("Damn hormones!" she sobs. "I'm not crying!" Sehun still pulls her close and hugs her until they both fall asleep.)


End file.
